Stephanie & Stacy A Lesbian Thing
by takerstephhhhfan
Summary: none of these characters does not belong to me..their are vince mcmahon characters ...so enjoy the story let me know what ya think!


it's raw and we see the beautiful Stephanie McMahon wearing a blue blouse and a match skirt, she is sitting patiently in the couch waiting for something. Or someone.

we hear a knock on the door.

steph: come on in.

we hear the door open and suddenly stephanie eyes were wide open and having a smile on her face.

we see a female figure wearing black sexy underwear and white t-shirt, she approach to stephanie, it's stacy keibler.

Stacy: hi stephanie, someone told me that you wanted to see me.

Steph: yes, and i perfer you called me steph.

Stacy: ok well do, so steph what do you want from me?

Steph: well i need a favor from you, i have a match tonight and i was wondering if you can some me some "moves".

Stacy: sure no problem your my boss.

and with that said, stephanie smile stacy with a sexy look.

Stacy: if you don't mind me asking, why don't you ask a male wrestler.

Steph: i don't want any sexual tension, that's why i want to ask a female not a male.

Stacy: ok then, so want do you want me to show first.

Steph: I don't know.

stacy: ok how aout a bearhug.

Steph: ok.

Stacy: ok get up, turn around i will approach to you in the behind.

Stacy approach to steph behind her, steph's ass is touching stacy's pussy.

Stacy: next i going to put my harms around your stomach, squeeze you but not to hard.

Steph: ok

stacy puts her arms around steph's body, stacy face is right next's to steph's face, as they are almsot about to kiss.

steph's put her arms on stacy's arm also.

Stacy: now like i said i am going to squeez you but not to hard.

Stacy squeeze and steph's is moaning, stacy then release her arms, it looks like that steph like that.

Steph: wow that's a good move, anything else.

Stacy: there's one more.

steph: what is it?

stacy: a hammerlock.

Steph: cool alright, show me.

stacy goes behind her again.

stacy: now im going to grab your arm and headlock it, in order for you to escape this, you need to lift my legs up to escape.

Steph: alright.

stacy grabs steph's arm and put it into a headlock.

Stacy: now bendover and try to left up my leg.

Steph bendover in a sexy way and we see her georggous ass bending over and rubbing on stacy's warm pussy, stacy takes a peek at stephanie's beautiful ass. steph is looking at stacy as she is starring at her ass.

Steph: are you starring at my ass?

stacy unfreeze herself and answers back.

Stacy: no i'm not.

steph: you were looking at my ass.

stacy: no.

Steph: it's ok with me, you can stare at my ass.

stacy looks at steph's ass.

stacy: you have a hot looking ass.

steph: i know, you could full grab it if you want.

stacy put's her hand's on steph's ass and grab it.

stacy: wow, you have an amazing ass steph.

stephanie rise up as stacy hand is still on steph's ass.

steph is kissing stacy as stacy kissing steph also, they are kissing and stacy is full grabbing on steph's ass, steph is gabbing stacy's black underwear ass, stacy is removing steph's blue blouse and steph is wearing a sexy red bra, she also removes her bottoms and is wearing a red sexy panties.

stacy: you have a sexy red lingerie look on you.

steph: i know, now let' make love.

steph and stacy are making love to each other, kissing and grabbing ass. steph brings stacy to the sofa, stacy puts steph on the couch, stacy is on top of steph, they are kising and kssing.

steph: fuck my pussy stacy.

stacy: ok.

stacy starts humping on stephs pussy with her pussy as well, stacy is humping on stephs pussy, stacy is continuing, and continuing.

steph im going to cum, keep on , don't stop.

stacy is humping on her really hard and steph cum on stacy pussy.

they kiss.

steph: my turn.

steph is on stacy now, steph starts humping on stacy's pussy,

stacy is grabbing on steph red pantie ass, steph is humping on stacy's pussy as stacy is holding steph ass as she is humping her pussy, steph is humping stacy really hard.

stacy: kepp on, don't stop, i'm going to cum.

steph is humping on stacy pussy hard, stacy cumm on steph's pussy, they stop fucking each other, they are kissing so sexy and slowly.

stacy: your so good.

steph: your so good too.

they are kissing and stacy is putting her hand underneath steph red panties.

The End.


End file.
